Words through Flowers
by WannabeFireFox
Summary: [Oneshot] Taking a look in the past, she remembers all those flowers..... with him, flowers were given and exchanged, he's gone now... [short random writing xX] SxS YxS


**Flowers Have Meanings  
**

Yo!! This is WannabeFireFox, this is a random writing. Cause I saw all these roses at school, and girls kept giving them to other girls. So I was think like 'Do you guys even know what red rose mean? They mean love... as in boyfriend and girlfriend love... as in I love you sincerely... as in I want you to be mine... love..'

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura... I wish I did, then I would have more YueXSakura... SyaoranXSakura... EriolXTomoyo goodness!! But I don't... so plzz read my awkward writing and what ever you do... don't flame me.**

**  
**

* * *

I suggest that after you read this story, you read the flowers' meaning, or you won't understand this story.

* * *

I sighed. _How long has it bee__n since you left?_ I thought. I pulled a single white petal off the rose. White roses mean loyalty, innocence, and unity._ I feel like every single petal I pull, time will push us apart. You gave me a yellow rose with red tips, I remember my face turning red when I saw it._ It means that your friendship is falling in love. 

I remember that day... I gave you a lilac rose... _my emotions of love were born._ Tomoyo was overjoyed... but I don't know why, but everything suddenly seemed distant to me. The ice cream we shared was delicious... strawberry and chocolate.I think they fit well together.

Suddenly you were gone... just like that... Another fight... another magician... they all came for my power ..._If my power was meant for me to use and protect... why couldn't I protect you?_ You came and charged, you took the full blast of that... you were left bleeding... dying... That was the first time... where I felt such rage and sorrow, I don't know what happened next... but the magician was gone, an arm was left, blood... was everywhere... My hands felt wet, they were clutching a sword... is that the clow sword? Can the cards change with emotions? I think they can because it seemed bigger it was sharp... very sharp... and blood was dripping. _I think I understood what had happened, but for some reason it didn't bother me._ But when I turned around, I felt a wave of sorrow over washing me, you were lying there... slowly dying. I knelt next to you, but for some reason tears wouldn't come out. I felt so emotionless. You smiled and said, "I'm gonna miss you." I mused, Do all dying people talk like this? You smiled and laughed, but not before you coughed blood out.

"Is this going to be the end?" I asked. You didn't say anything, but brought me closer and you hugged me close to your bleeding chest. You still didn't say anything but you kissed me on the forehead. _Has anyone told you that you look more handsome with blood?_ _You look like a knight who has given his life to save their love... their princess. Maybe you were that knight, maybe I was that princess... maybe... you could've been alive if I had protected you._

My face cracked slightly and I felt like sobbing. But no... you don't like me crying, you wanted to see me laughing and smiling. So I wanted to hold it all in, so you won't suffer.

_**Present **_

My head snapped back up. I laughed, "Hmmm I was thinking too much again. I'm such an idiot."

_**Past**_

I felt so guilty, so horrible. I wanted to bring you to the hospital but you grabbed me on the arm and said,"You can't save me even if you bring me there... I won't make it." How miserable I felt, how angry I felt... I wanted to slap you for giving up. "I just want to spend my time with you." But I still haven't shed a tear.

Your breathing became rough and uneven, and blood splattered on my face. "I don't have much time left... but I just wanted you to know my final words."

"Baka!" I slapped him hard, my eyes were wide and I felt like I was uncovered to the world. "Don't say stupid things like that!" He laughed again. When had he become this cheerful and optimistic? He was so cold and independant in the past, he never gave up,... so why is he stopping at here?

"I just wanted you to know.." he began, and he pulled me to him and kissed my lips softly, "that I love you." I was shocked,  
_Don't say things like that! You're suppose to say that you wanted to live! Your breathing slowed down and before I could give you a reply... you left before I could say those words..._

"I love you..."

I didn't realize whose voice it was until I felt my mouth moving on its own. I grabbed your hand when I felt a something smooth and foreign. I looked down and found a plain yellow rose. Yellow roses... they can mean joy.. happiness... freedom... but I knew that this rose didn't mean anything like that.

I felt rage. "YOU BASTARD! THAT WASN'T YOUR LAST WORDS!" I cried, the tears ran down and fast. _Yellow roses... you're not allowed to say I'm sorry... it was all my fault... you can't say that! How pathetic... I cried out my heart out there, the stupid thing was that we were surrounded by black roses... who would've knew that the place where you died, had black roses. God I hate roses._

_**Present **_

"Mistress?" My eyes snapped opened and I just realized that I was dozing off on the edge of the window. The small breezes made my hair sway softly. "Would you like me to get a blanket for you?" asked Yue. _How cute, Yue the judge was blushing. I think he noticed that I was laughing at him, he turned around and turned a bright shade of red. Who would've knew that Yue was capable of such things._ "I'll be leaving then, mistress." he said stiffly. I reached out and grabbed his sleeve, he turned around and I met his cat-like eyes.

I smiled, "Sakura... my name is Sakura, Yue. Please call me that." I said softly.

He turned his head quickly and mumbled out. "Hai.. Sa-Sa-Sakura..." I smiled. "-sama." I growled and shoved him out the door. I smiled and began walking to mirror when I noticed a _gardenia_. "Eh?" came out of my mouth. I walked towards it and picked it up. "Where did this come?" I wondered loudly. I looked over the flower when I noticed a strand of silver on a petal. I smiled but my mind wandered to you. _I still can't leave you, I still love you._ I sighed and looked at the mirror. My emerald eyes were shining back at me and in an empty vase on the drawer behind me, I saw a red-orange bunch of flowers. _Butterfly-weeds..._ I thought as I turned around and picked it up. _Where did this come from? _A paper touched my hand and I picked it up. On it was a Yin Yang sign with a wolf in the background. A laugh escaped through my lips. "Arigato.. arigato..."

Asking the Flower card for a flower, I reached for the door handle. I opened it and halfway out the door, I stopped. "Arigato Syaoran." I smiled and walked out. Yue was waiting downstairs and staring at the ground. I hopped on his back. Making him startled, but regained his posture. "Sakura-sama?" he asked softly.

I grinned, and handed him a single _white violet_. "I hope you know what it means, Yue." I whispered in his ear, softly.

"I know what it means... but do you understand?" he asked quietly, holding the white violet gently.

"Hai, I do know." I smiled, "Besides, he already gave his consult." Yue's eyes widen and looked around. I giggled, and laid my head on his shoulder. "He gave me a flower.Yue looked at me, curiously amazed, but I pushed his head the other way. "Don't look back, look forward, and see what the future has for you." I told him. Yue nodded and suddenly he laughed. "Ehhh?"

The two walked out the door, smiling and laughing. Upstairs, the butterfly-weed was wrapped in a green ribbon, the piece of paper leaned against the water-filled vase. The lonesome butterfly-weed leaned against a _pink carnation_, and next to the piece of paper was a pink paper, 'Arigato, Syaoran.' A swirl in the room appeared and a figure walked up to the vase. He picked up the pink paper and laughed. "Thank you...Good bye, Sakura."

* * *

_**Flowers' Meanings**_

**White Roses-** Loyalty, Innocence, and Unity

**Lilac Roses-** Emotions of Love is being born

**Yellow Rose tipped with Red-** Friendship is falling in Love

**Yellow Rose-** I'm sorry

**Black Roses-** Death in Future (Black Roses probably doesn't exists)

**Gardenia-** I love you in Secret

**Butterfly-weeds-** Let me go

**White Violet-** Let's take a chance

**Pink Carnation-** I'll never forget you

* * *

I'm sorry if it seems bad, I was dozing off and I wanted to finish this TT , this story might be confusing, so I'm sorry. But I hoped you enjoyed it and pllllzzzzzzzzzz don't flame me. If you didn't like, don't comment, if you did then comment? O yea, Syaoran is dead, it's not that I don't like him but... I had no other way of making this work. I like SyaoranxSakura and YuexSakura so... don't be mad at me. 

THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
